one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madotsuki vs. Shadow vs. Slenderman
Description Who will win between these three large horror icons? Madotsuki, the Dream Wanderer, Shadow The Hedgehog and Slender, the Slender...Man. Interlude THREE FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! ONE MINUTE! *Player selects Shadow* *Player selects Madotsuki* *Player selects Slenderman* MELEE! GO! Melee Madotsuki is using her Witch effect to sour through the skies...when a Black Blur crashes into her mid flight. たわごと!! ...Destroying her Broom into little splinters and causing her to free fall... A tall, vaguely black figure is seen in the Aokigahara Forest, sitting there...waiting...for something, however it would get something or ''someone.'' With the full force of her 55 pound body, Madotsuki smashed right into Slenderman's head with the force of a small meteorite. Slenderman fell over in a daze after Madotsuki was just regaining her wits, she looked over to the figure...grunted and brought out her Knife effect. Slenderman immediately attacked with one of his tentacles, however as soon as it reached its target, it was sliced off by the girl in one swift motion. It then threw a punch at the Dream Wanderer, but it was promptly dodged and countered with a swift Knife slice in the face, many times. 私はリボンにあなたをカットしましょう！ The demon then grabbed the girl by the arm and continuously smashed her into the ground, creating small craters and into a large tree. Madotsuki quickly rose up, despite her broken bones and injuries, she then changed drastically, shaping into a red, horned demon of sorts. She had turned on the Demon effect. Summoning lightning from the heavens, she smite'd Slendy with enough forces to destroy a large building, setting him on fire. The entity rose up, and somehow opened up its mouth to show a maw full of sharp, many rowed teeth, his appearance has changed as well. Looking more like a Demonic White Skeletal being than a Tall, white mysterious man. You...you fucking brat! Instead of responding with Japanese language, she began to think up a plan. 'この森はかなり背の高い木があります...' She turned into a Ghost using her Triangle Kerchief effect and sliced at a large tree's trunk, cutting through the wood like a Knife through Butter... It then abruptly fell on the Devil, giving him no time to dodge. She kept this up by doing the same to four other large, thick heavy trees and they landed on a pile in an arch all open the monster, keeping him firmly stuck with rather large tremors and quakes. She promptly turned off her Triangle Kerchief effect.. And then struck the weak ground of the area physically, breaking the area apart in a massive Earthquake. She kept on smashing, and smashing, and smashing until even the ground even below her was weak enough to fall in the growing pit. They looked at each other as they were falling towards the Mantle below them, until- *BOOM* *SIZZLE* Slenderman was swallowed by the Magma, taking this as her chance, she turned on Yuki-Onna effect and slowly began to freeze the Magma solid, keeping the demon forever in the Earth/Rock. Taking a safe jump to the side of the Magma pit, she sighed, turned on the Witch effect and flew up... Then she- Is this what the commotion was? W.I.P Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:PC Video Game themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales